


Drunk Slow Dancing

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunk!Aomine, Drunk!Kuroko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kuroko couldn't think of a better way to spend their night than slow dancing to Disney songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Slow Dancing

Kuroko and Aomine both had the next day off, so they decided to spend the night staying up to watch movies in pajamas with a bottle of wine and some popcorn, curled up on the couch under several blankets together.

They were almost at the end of Tangled when they decided to go to the kitchen to get more popcorn, forgetting to pause the movie as they did so. They could rewind.

While waiting for the popcorn to finish, they heard one of the songs playing. Aomine grabbed Kuroko’s hands, placing them around his neck and putting his own hands on Kuroko’s waist. He started to sway them back and forth to the melody of the song. Stumbling a bit as he did so.

Kuroko let Aomine lead him into a slow dance with an amused smile, almost on his tip toes to keep his arms wrapped around Aomine . “What are you doing, Daiki?” He asked as he listened to Flynn Rider and Rapunzel sing from the other room.

“Dancing,” Aomine stated as if it was the most obvious this in the world. He nuzzled Kuroko’s face a bit before kissing him on the cheek. “This’ll be our song from now on.”

Kuroko laughed, and rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder. “Our song is part of a Disney movie?” He asked.

“Yup.” Aomine did a little twirl, dipping Kuroko a bit.

Kuroko laughed louder as Aomine dipped him, a little worried about being dropped, but mostly just having fun with the situation. “Well, I guess it works. I am looking at my light right now. Like the sun. Or stars.” He said with a grin.

Aomine giggled a bit.“Are you already at the space talk part of today’s drinking?” He pulled Kuroko back up and pecked his lips.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about. You keep saying I talk about space when I drink, but I don’t even know very much about space. Or care very much about it.” Kuroko replied against Aomine's mouth.

“Sure,” Aomine scoffed. Maybe one day he’ll record it for him to see. Aomine continued to rock them back and forth, ignoring the fact that the music had stopped playing. “Maybe we should have more to drink if you’re not that drunk yet.”

“Will you drink with me? You’re a bit of a lightweight, Daiki.” Kuroko teased, kissing Aomine’s cheek.

“Shut up.” Aomine muttered. “I’m only a lightweight in comparison to you. I’m pretty average with anyone else.” He let Kuroko go so he could get the alcohol and leaned against the counter.

Kuroko frowned at Aomine letting go of him, but moved to the cabinet under the sink where they kept their hard alcohol, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels, and then rummaged through a different cabinet for some shot glasses before joining Aomine at the counter. “How much do you want?” He asked, filling his own shot almost to the brim.

Aomine thought about it for a minute before deciding. “Half the amount you’ll have.” He didn’t want to risk getting too drunk. He really wanted to know how much it took before Kuroko got drunk enough to talk about space.

Kuroko nodded and filled half of Aomine’s shot glass. He then put the bottle down and threw back his shot like it was water. It was a good thing they didn’t have work tomorrow.

They kept going until about their eighth shot. By that point Aomine was more than a little drunk and Kuroko had started to talk about Saturn’s rings. So that’s how many it takes, with wine of course.

“Aomine-kun, d’you wanna know something?” Kuroko asked after he stopped lecturing about the rings of saturn. It was a whole ten minute speech he’d just given.

Aomine just laughed and nodded. He remembered his thought earlier and took out his phone, fumbling a bit while trying to turn on the camera. Now Kuroko couldn’t say he was lying.

Kuroko gave Aomine a big grin and leaned up to peck him on the lips. “Did you know that you’re out of this world?” He said when he leaned back again, sounding rather proud of himself for that one.

Aomine blushed a bit. “Thanks,” he mumbled. He pulled Kuroko to him, pocketing his phone and kissed him deeply. “You know I’m not used to you saying cheesy stuff like that. That’s my job.”

“I have to tell you how great I think you are every now and then to make sure you still know. Sorry for stealing your job.” Kuroko replied.

“It’s alright. I kinda like it when you take my job. Besides I can still out kiss you.” Aomine peppered small kisses all over Kuroko’s face and placing a final one on his lips, smiling down at Kuroko after they parted.

“Daiki, I wanna sleep. Will you carry me?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine wasn’t too sure he could in his current state but he wasn’t about to deny Kuroko’s adorable face. He lifted Kuroko up bridal style and got as far as the living room before he collapsed. Luckily he managed to drop Kuroko onto the couch. He shrugged decided it was good enough, getting onto it and laying down next to him.

Kuroko seemed to be in a fit of giggles, and took probably two minutes to calm down enough to turn to Aomine and tell him what he thought was so funny. “You know, if we were in space, we would have floated when you dropped me.”

“That woulda been fun.” Aomine kissed Kuroko’s cheeks before pressing his own cheek to one of them, squishing Kuroko in the process.

Kuroko squirmed under Aomine. “Daiki!” He whined when he couldn’t get free.

“Hmm?” He hummed, and giggled a bit. “Something wrong?”

“You’re crushing me!” Kuroko complained, trying to push Aomine off of him.

Aomine lifted himself up a bit and kissed Kuroko’s cheek again.”Sorry Tetsu. I’m just messing with you.”

“...In space you wouldn’t have been heavy.” Kuroko ended up replying with a bright smile before cuddling up against Aomine. “Daiki, I wanna sleep.”  He said again.

Aomine hugged Kuroko close and pressed another kiss to his temple. “Alright, we can sleep.” He said as he nuzzled Kuroko’s hair.

“Yay.” He said sleepily. He had almost drifted off before he spoke up again. “Daiki, d’you wanna know something?”

“Hmm? Know what?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I love you more than space.” Kuroko whispered. “But shhh. You can’t tell Pluto. Or Mars.” He added, holding Aomine a bit tighter, as if to prevent him from going to the planets to tell them that Kuroko loved him more.

“I love you too Tetsu. I promise not to tell the others.” Aomine giggled.

Kuroko nodded. “Good.” And with that cleared up, he was finally able to fall asleep with Aomine.


End file.
